gtafandomcom-20200222-history
T20
Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = Progen|related = Turismo R|price = $2,200,000 (Legendarymotorsport.net)}} The Progen T20 is a two-door hypercar introduced in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, as part of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 Update. Design Overall, the T20's main body design is almost identical to the McLaren P1, including the curvature of the hood, the greenhouse area and the rear guards of the car. The rear lights, fascia and spoiler are also inspired by the P1. The car features a modification adding large intake on the hood, intakes on the roof, and splitters on the front and sides. A large carbon-fibre composites as a grille at the front of the vehicle. The hood resembles that of a Tushek 600, as well as the side intakes and front grille area. The headlight arrangement and positioning is also similar to that of the TS600s, whereas the headlight's design are similar to those found on the Falcon F7. The car features scissor doors and is the first vehicle in the series to have an active spoiler, automatically raising at approximately 30 mph and having different modes for driving, braking, and idling. Design Gallery T20_GTAVpc_Interior1stperson.jpg|Interior 1st person view. T20_GTAVpc_Inside.jpg|Inside view. Performance GTA V The car has impressive acceleration, but a low top speed. The car's nippy handling helps it smoothly transition from lane to lane on highways, but poses as a threat in busy traffic, since the handling can be unresponsive from time to time. New to the GTA Series, an active spoiler has being fitted the car. The spoiler will raise once speed is increased (at around 30 mph on the speedometer), and tilt on its axis to improve downforce over the rear axle and improve aerodynamic flow. Under braking, the spoiler will tilt forwards and down, increasing the surface area hit by airflow, thus acting as an air brake and slowing the car down quicker. The car's engine appears to be a powerful, high revolution V8, with 24 valves. An aluminium cover surrounds the engine, to conduct heat, which would normally be a potential threat with an engine so close to the cover. A glass cover is placed directly above the engine's manifolds. Braking is very responsive due to the fitted spoiler and the car's AWD layout helps the car pick-up speed after stopping, in almost an instant. GTA V Overview Image Gallery Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2.jpg|A promotional screenshot for vehicle's release in the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 DLC. T20 RGSC GTA V.jpg|Social Club image. T20_GTAVpc_SpolierBrakes.jpg|Active spoiler under braking. Locations GTA V *Can be bought at LegendaryMotorsport.net for $2,200,000 (PS4/XBOXONE/PC) *Can be found in players' garages in single player (PS3/XBOX360) GTA Online *Can be bought at LegendaryMotorsport.net for $2,200,000 Trivia * The T20's name is likely a parody of the P1's, while also referencing the English alphabet, as "T" is the 20th letter. ** It could also be parodying the Tushek TS600, which also contains a "T" and a number. *The T20's $2,200,000 price tag makes it the most expensive vehicle in GTA Online. It is also the most expensive vehicle to insure, costing $27,500. *It is possible to make some vehicles, such as the Dundreary Landstalker, flip over when hit at high speeds by the T20 due to its low suspension and wedge-shaped front fascia. *The T20's traction isn't affected by whether or not the active spoiler is deployed. *Despite the game listing the car as having a turbocharged V8 engine, the car uses the sounds of a naturally aspirated V10 engine. Navigation }} Category:Super Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Progen Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online